Kisah Puasa Si Hidan
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Sebuah kisah si religius yang telah bertobat dari kesesatan. Hidan melewati hari pertama puasanya yang penuh dengan cobaan. Satu hari telah berlalu. Apakah hari-hari selanjutnya akan tetap seperti itu? Entahlah.


**Kisah Puasa Si Hidan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated:** **K+**

 **Genre:** **Humor**

 **Cast:** **Hidan, Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **OOC**

* * *

Sore itu, para Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka membahas puasa yang jatuh pada esok hari.

"Besok dah mulai puasa?" tanya Konan sambil menyematkan origami kodok ke kepala Pein.

"Iye," balas Itachi hangat.

"Eh, eh. Biasanya kan ada sidang gitu," tanya makhluk yang kini tampaknya sudah bertobat dari kesesatan.

"Kan hasil sidangnya dah keluar, un," jawab Deidara sambil menendang wajah Tobi ke samping.

"Iye. Kagak ada perbedaan lagi," sahut Sasori sambil membuka koran yang didapatnya dari halaman rumah si penikmat ramen di desa sebelah.

"Syukur kalau gitu," ucap Hidan penuh ketenangan.

"Hasilnya, buka puasa itu pas adzan maghrib," ucap Sasori dengan santainya.

"Somplak!" teriak Hidan membuat para Akatsuki yang lain menutup telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis tarawih, Hidan bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah mencuci kaki di kamar mandi, ia pun bergegas keluar masjid. Di teras masjid, ia melihat Kisame yang sedang mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu. Melihat temannya dalam kesulitan, Hidan pun menghampirinya. Entah ingin membantu atau tidak.

"Kenapa, Kis?"

"Ini, nih. Sandal gue ketuker. Mana bulukan lagi."

Kisame mengangkat sandal berwarna oranye pucat itu sebatas wajahnya. Sandal yang bagian bawahnya terdapat paku yang diyakini untuk menyambung talinya yang putus, kulit bawah yang sangat tipis dan badan sandal yang penuh lubang. Benar-benar tidak layak pakai.

"Sabar, Kis. Pakai aja apa yang ada," ucap Hidan sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Ditepuknya keras bahu Kisame hingga hampir membuat si Hiu dari Akatsuki itu terjungkal ke depan.

"Yaudah deh. Gue pulang dulu."

"Ok!"

Kisame pun pergi dengan sandal 'baru'nya. Sementara itu, Hidan sedang puas-puasnya tertawa melihat temannya dalam musibah.

"Kasihan amat tuh anak. Gue sampe gak bisa berhenti ketawa."

Hidan pun kini celingukan mencari sandalnya. Hingga ia sadari, ternyata sandal di masjid sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Etdah! Sandal gue hilang!" teriak Hidan hingga membuat kucing milik Tamaki yang sedang tidur di tembok masjid terbangun seketika.

Mau tidak mau, Hidan pulang tanpa alas kaki. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena kakinya yang menginjak batu tajam maupun kotoran ayam di jalan. Setelah melewati beberapa musibah dalam perjalanan pulang, ia pun sampai di markas Akatsuki. Dari kedekatan, ia melihat Tobi memakai sandal yang tidak asing baginya. Itu adalah sandalnya.

"Loh? Oi, Tob! Itukan sandal gue. Wah, wah! Lu itu, ya," ucap Hidan sambil mengeluarkan sabitnya yang ia simpan dalam gulungan di sarungnya.

"Habisnya, sandal Tobi hilang, Senpai. Jadinya Tobi pakai aja nih sandal," ucap Tobi dengan santainya sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

"Kita sama. Yaudah. Sini, balikin sandal gue!"

Hidan pun menunduk, hendak mengambil sandal itu langsung dari kaki Tobi. Melihat sandal yang kini jadi miliknya hendak diambil, Tobi pun melompat ke belakang. Tanpa disadari, sandalnya menginjak kotoran ayam milik Itachi.

"Eh? Gak bisa, Senpai. Ini dah jadi punya Tobi. Lagian sandal Tobi yang hilang itu dah jelek. Nih sandal juga lumayan bagus. Ambil yang baik, buang yang buruk."

"Serah lu! Dasar topeng jeruk!" teriak Hidan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sementara itu, Tobi hanya tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Hidan.

Hidan memasuki markas Akatsuki dengan wajah masam, lebih masam dari biasanya. Ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Sesampainya di dapur, ia bertemu dengan Zetsu yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Asem amat. Kenapa, Dan?" tanya Zetsu sambil memakan parutan kelapa buatannya.

"Ini, nih. Sandal gue hilang. Eh, ternyata diambil sama Tobi," balas Hidan yang sedikit merasa deja vu.

"Sabar, Dan. Beli lagi aja," Ucap Zetsu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hidan hingga membuat Hidan kembali deja vu.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Tobi itu lebih apes, ya."

"Apanya?"

"Dia punya sandal. Dah jelek, hilang lagi. Bwahaha!"

Hidan tertawa sambil memukul-mukul sabitnya. Di atap markas, Tobi bersin dengan kerasnya. Tidak ada yang terbangun akan hal itu.

"Itu mah mending. Daripada lu, dah ketemu, tapi gak bisa diambil. Bwahaha!"

Zetsu tertawa lebih keras daripada Hidan. Ia pun mengambi baskom berisi parutan kelapa buatannya dan masuk ke dalam tanah. Mencoba mengindar dari amukan Hidan.

"Nusuk, woi!" teriak Hidan membuat anjing berkepala tiga milik Pein terbangun.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang berhenti-ah, memburu, Hidan pun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur dan bersiap untuk sahur pertama besok. Sebelum tidur, ia berpesan kepada Kakuzu.

"Oi! Ntar bangunin gue, yak. Sebelum imsak. Awas lu kalau lupa!"

"Sebelum imsak? Ok. Tapi jangan lupa ..."

Kakuzu menggesek-gesekkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bersamaan. Hidan sweatdrop begitu mengerti maksud Kakuzu. Ia pun menceramahinya.

"Yaelah. Itung-itung nambah pahala, Kuz," ucap Hidan sambil berpikir bahwa Kakuzu akan mengalah.

"Itung-itung juga sedekah, Dan," ucap Kakuzu sambil berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan kalah.

Skakmat.

"Sialan!" teriak Hidan yang langsung disumpal dengan sarung miliknya sendiri oleh Kakuzu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woi! Bangun!"

"Apa? Oh, dah sahur, ya?"

Hidan mengusap kedua matanya sambil menguap lebar.

"Daritadi malah."

Hidan menghentikan aksi menguap lebarnya seketika. Ia menatap Kakuzu yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Daritadi?"

Belum sempat Kakuzu menjawab, imsak pun berkumandang. Mata Hidan melebar bersama dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lagi.

"Loh? Napa dah imsak? Gue belum sahur. Lu gimana sih, Kuz?"

"Kan lu bilang buat bangunin sebelum imsak. Dah, mana duitnya?" ucap Kakuzu menyodorkan tangannya ke wajah Hidan, meminta upahnya.

"Asem! Bukan gitu maksudnya! Nih!" teriak Hidan sambil menampar tangan Kakuzu dengan tangannya yang beralaskan uang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, tapi perut Hidan sudah berbunyi. Diusap-usapnya perut miliknya dan melangkah menuju ruang tv.

"Aduh, perut gue. Kuatkanlah aku, Jashin-sama."

Hidan meringkuk di sofa. Tangannya mengambil remot tv yang terselip di bawahnya.

"Nonton tv ajalah."

Hidan pun menyalakan tvnya. Ia terbelalak. Di depannya, terpampang es serut ala sirup sarang burung yang menggiurkan. Dengan potongan buah melon dan semangka serta rumput laut dan nata de coco di pinggirnya.

"Buset dah! Acaranya!" teriak Hidan sambil melempar remot di tangannya ke bawah membuat retakan kecil tercipta pada remotnya.

Karena bosan, Hidan tetap menonton acara itu sampai selesai. Ia abaikan suara dari perutnya yang tiada henti. Lama-kelamaan, ia mulai mengantuk. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Hidan akhirnya tertidur, dengan tv yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Duk duk duk!"_

"Eh? Dah buka? Akhirnya," ucap Hidan yang seketika itu bangun dengan mata berbinar. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang makan.

" _Minum energen sereal. Minum makanan bergizi."_

"Kampret!" teriak Hidan sambil terungkal ke belakang.

Dengan kesal, Hidan mematikan benda kotak yang memberi kepalsuan untuknya. Dilemparkannya benda kecil yang mengendalikan benda kotak tadi ke bawah sofa. Sambil mengelus perutnya yang terus berbunyi, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Hidan kembali terjungkal begitu melihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat ruang makan.

"Masih jam 11? Kirain dah sore."

Hidan masih menatap jam dinding di depannya.

"Jarumnya kayak gak gerak."

Hidan memicingkan matanya.

"Tapi emang beneran gak gerak."

Hidan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke jam dinding. Sementara itu, Itachi yang kebetulan melihat Hidan menjadi terheran-heran. Apakah Hidan sedang menunggu waktu berbuka sampai seperti itu?

"Lu ngapain, Dan?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan dunia Hidan dari jam dinding.

"Itu tuh, jarum jamnya serasa gak gerak. Bulan puasa emang selalu gini ya, Chi," balas Hidan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Itachi ilfil.

"Kan tuh jam dah rusak. Kagak bulan puasa pun jarum jamnya gak akan gerak."

"Ampun dah! Kere amat sampai kagak diganti!" teriak Hidan membuat Itachi kembali ilfil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Itachi pun pergi menuju ruang tv. Hidan yang melihat Itachi pergi ke ruangan itu hanya berdoa semoga temannya mendapat hal yang lebih mengerikan dari dirinya. Setelah itu, Hidan kembali berjalan dan menemukan Deidara sedang duduk di kursi di depan kamar mandi. Hidan heran, darimana dia mendapatkan kursi itu? Tanpa pikir pendek, Hidan menghampiri Deidara.

"Lu ngapain, Dei?" tanya Hidan melihat Deidara dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian.

"Nunggu buka, un," balas Deidara tanpa sekali pun menghadap Hidan.

Merasa kurang puas, Hidan bertanya lagi.

"Oh ... tapi ngapain lu duduk-duduk disini?"

Deidara pun menghadap ke arah Hidan dengan wajah kesal namun tetap tampan *-*.

"Dibilangin nunggu buka kok, un."

"Hah?"

 **Kriet ...**

Hidan melihat ke asal suara dan menemukan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka bersama dengan sosok berambut merah keluar dari sana.

"Akhirnya buka, un."

"Njirr! Kirain nunggu buka puasa!" teriak Hidan namun tidak digubris oleh dua sosok lain yang ada disana.

Merasa tambah lapar, Hidan memutuskan untuk tidur di kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menunaikan kewajibannya dahulu. Wah ...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidan! Bangun!"

Suara teriakan khas perempuan yang memasuki pendengaran membuat Hidan terbangun dari tidur pendeknya. Ditatapnya kekasih Pein itu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Eh, Nan? Loh? Dah buka, ya?"

"Masih lama."

Hidan melongo.

"Lah? Terus lu ngapain bangunin gue?"

"Ke pasar sono!"

"Ngapain?" tanya Hidan dengan malasnya.

"Beli bahan makanan buat buka." jawab Konan dengan tegasnya.

"Sumpah dah! Jadi belum masak!" teriak Hidan membuat kepalanya kini dibungkus kertas-kertas milik Konan.

Setelah menerima uang dan daftar belanja dari Konan, Hidan pun pergi ke pasar. Sesampainya disana, ia bertemu dengan Tobi yang sedang asyik mencabuti bulu ayam milik Sasuke. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Merasa diperhatikan, Tobi pun menghadap ke belakang dan menemukan Hidan berdiri di dekat pohon rambutan dengan raut masam seperti biasanya.

Tobi menghampiri Hidan sambil membawa empat bulu ayam di tangannya. Saat itulah, Hidan menceritakan semuanya pada Tobi. Merasa iba, Tobi pun menggantikan tugas Hidan dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja disana. Tanpa pikir pendek, Hidan menurutinya.

 **Skip Time**

"Senpai, ini belanjaannya," ucap Tobi sambil menyerahkan dua kantung kresek merah muda.

"Makasih ya, Tob."

"Iya. Eh, Senpai. Timun ini harganya delapan ribu perbuah. Tapi kata penjualnya, khusus buat Tobi, dua jadi enam belas ribu. Hebat kan, Senpai?"

Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Hidan terkesima sekaligus sweatdrop.

"Iye. Hebat juga lu, Tob."

"Yaudah. Tobi mau lihat ayam lagi."

Setelah berdadah-dadah ria, mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hidan menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, bentar ..."

Matanya menerawang.

"Sama aja! Itu bukan khusus namanya!" teriak Hidan membuat ayam-ayam disana berkokok ria dan Tobi pun ketahuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, gue pulang," ucap Hidan hendak memasuki dapur.

"Lama amat, sih? Padahal belanja doang," ucap Pein tiba-tiba, membuat Hidan kesal.

"Oi, Pierching. Lu itu-"

Belum sempat Hidan menjawab, Pein menyerobot kantung kresek merah muda itu dari tangan Hidan.

"Dah, sini belanjaannya!" ucap Pein kemudian pergi.

"Bangke! Bilang terima kasih gitu, kek!" teriak Hidan namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Hidan pun pergi ke ruang makan dimana anggota lainnya sudah ada disana, plus Tobi. Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya buka puasa. Sambil menunggu, mereka pun mengobrol. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Konan dan keenam Pein datang dan meletakkan hidangan itu di atas meja. Hidan sedikit memicing begitu melihat timun di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, adzan magrib pun berkumandang. Setelah berdoa, para anggota Akatsuki segera makan. Mereka menyantap permen dan air gula terlebih dahulu. Berbukalah dengan yang manis-manis, katanya. Setelah selesai berbuka, mereka pun menunaikan kewajiban dan bersiap-siap untuk tarawih.

Untuk mengantisipasi kehilangan sandal, para anggota Akatsuki meminta Konan merubah kertas-kertasnya menjadi sandal untuk mereka. Berhubung Konan sedang baik, ia menyanggupinya. Jadi, saat sedang tarawih nanti, Konan bisa mencerai-beraikan kertas-kertasnya lagi dan diubah kembali menjadi sandal ketika tarawih usai. Hidan kini tidak pulang tanpa alas kaki seperti kemarin.

Akhirnya, satu hari telah terlewati. Hidan bersiap-siap tidur, sama seperti anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Setelah berpesan dengan jelas kepada Kakuzu, ia pun tidur dengan nyenyak. Tarawih ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Jadi pastinya, besok juga begitu. Yah, semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Maksud gue bukan gitu."

"Bodoh amat. Lu kan bilangnya suruh bangunin jangan mepet sama imsak kayak kemarin. Dah, mana duitnya?"

Lagi-lagi Hidan dibuat kesal oleh patnernya. Ia menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya pada guling yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Tapi jangan kelewatan juga. Ini dah pagi. Gue belum sahur, Kuz."

"Gue juga belum dibayar, Dan."

"Mati aja sono!" teriak Hidan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yosh '_' fanfic gaje khusus di bulan ini pun selesai. Fanfic dengan tokoh utama Hidan-san ini juga untuk Fura-san, un '_' sudah. Hanya itu, un '_'


End file.
